


The Hatred of Valentine's Day

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Jack doesn't like Valentine's Day. He loves Ianto more, though.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	The Hatred of Valentine's Day

Jack wasn’t the world’s biggest fan of Valentine’s Day. A holiday based around commercialism, that was practically gone in his time? He wasn’t going to shell out for a few roses, even if people got annoyed. Sometimes he would buy candy ahead of time and leave it on the desks, but always anonymously.

And it wasn’t like Ianto seemed to be looking forward to Valentine’s Day either, which made it a lot easier for Jack to ignore the holiday. If Ianto wasn’t expecting something big, he didn’t have to cater to that need.

It was when he was walking with Tosh that he realized that maybe he should do something. Not something big, but something small.

She was talking about Valentine’s Day, how she planned to get together with her family.

“Valentine’s Day isn’t my favorite.” Jack commented, and she sighed.

“Why aren’t I surprised.” she deadpanned. “You probably think it’s all about money, but there’s still an appeal in letting the people you love know that you love them. You could just get Ianto something small. You don’t even have to spend money.”

“Why would I?” Jack rebutted.

“He’s insecure, Jack. Let him know you love him.” She nodded at the train station. “I’m going here. Jack, do something for him.” she patted his arm and entered the station, leaving Jack standing alone, wondering if he should do something for Ianto.

He didn’t want to do something impersonal. If he was going to give into the traditions of useless commercialism, he was at least going to do it with a bang.

Or something sexual. If what Tosh said was right, he didn’t want Ianto thinking he only valued him for sex. That was so far from the truth, but Jack could see how Ianto could misconstrue that.

A single red rose was picked from a neighbor’s garden, and Jack cut the thorns off steadily. He picked up some gummy hearts from a candy shop. He got Ianto a stuffed animal, despite the fact that he thought that it was a bit childish.

He left the bag at Ianto’s door.

Ianto wasn’t expecting anything for Valentine’s Day. Jack didn’t seem to enjoy the holiday, and Ianto didn’t think he was really worth the exemption. Which is why when the doorbell rang while he was getting ready, Ianto assumed it was the mailman or some package. He tightened the tie he had been putting on and walked over to the door, opening it to no one, just a red bag on the step. He grabbed it cautiously and brought it inside, setting it on his kitchen table.

He put some bread in the toaster, and turned back to the bag, pulling the tissue paper off of the top and pulling out the stuffed animal.

It was a stuffed pterodactyl with a red rose carefully stitched inside its mouth with strings that could be easily cut. In its lap was a bag of gummy hearts, anatomically shaped. A note was attached to the bag, and Ianto, smiling, opened it.

I hate this holiday, Jack’s note read, but I love you. Enjoy the candy.

Ianto grinned and blushed, making a note to kiss Jack thoroughly when he got to work.


End file.
